jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaru Vassago's peerage
The peerage lead by Amaru Vassago, occasionally also by Hajime Nanami, is the core group in High School DxD: Aegis, as well as the second strongest in Kuoh academy, right after Marseyl Gremory's own. Formed mostly by former humans/hybrids and being the youngest peerage right after the great Apocalypse, the group is unstable at best, only hold together by their sense of companionship and the desire of their king to become similar to the previous Gremory's, Rias', peerage. Overview The group was officially a peerage with the reincarnation of their Queen Hajime Nanami and first and only Pawn Rhea, as the first two pieces in Amaru's own peerage during her first semester in Kuoh academy. As the series progresses, more and more members began to take their places as new pieces for her. By the end of Volume 10, the peerage would would consist of 7 members. So far, the peerage has engaged in four Rating Games, losing the first two, drawing in the second, and finally winning in the fourth. Members As for Volume 10, The group consists in eight members: One King, one Queen, two Bishops, one Knight, One rook, and one pawn, the remaining pieces being a pair of a knight, a rook and 3 pawns. In Volume 12, it is revealed that all the first three pieces in Amaru's peerage (Hajime, Rhea and Ix) are all Mutation Pieces, hinting their further potential, with it even being speculated by the current Beelzebub, that the rest of the group are Mutation pieces. The whole group is composed of all former humans/hybrid. Amaru Vassago (King) The younger daughter and child of Ashirene Vassago and the satan Marcenas Lucifer, Amaru is also the youngest King of her generation and a prodigy in the use of her lineage's signature Null ability. Bubbly, naive and cheerful, her dream was to become exactly like her idol, the late Rias Gremory. After her first defeat by the hands of her sister Berolina and the betrayal by her own Queen Hajime and Pawn Rhea, she would enter a deep depression. However, with the help of her queen, pawn and friends, she would later unlock her own true potential and reach new highs for her own abilities. Her signature moves are Nova Stardust and Annihilation Null, as well as her own Allocer and Alastor inherited skills, such as familiars taming and Metamorphosis. Hajime Nanami (Queen, Mutation piece) Dubbed 'The Perverted Wrath', Hajime is the male protagonist and the main first-person narrator in Highschool DxD: Aegis. Once a simple, if not moody and anger, highschooler, Hajime would meet the supernatural once becoming a devil by the hands of Amaru Vassago. At first rage induced and snarky once in his new world, Hajime would later develop a sense of self-worth and a slight control over his own anger. The straight man of comic situations, Hajime's main weaponry consists of his Sacred Gear Aegis Cross and a top-tier demonic sword Mysteltainn, as well as his great skills in swordsmanship and basic magic knowledge. After getting a grasp on his rage, Hajime also unlocked Chaos Stage, allowing him to don a demonic armor. Rhea (Pawn x5, Mutation pieces) The daughter of the neo-seraph Ariel and a unnamed exorcist. Ix (Knight, Mutation piece) A genetic clone of emperor Julius Caesar, Ix is a serious and well-mannered if not a little perverted, he was trained in the Catholic church and inherited from his progenitor the "Blade of Death" Ensismors, a cursed demonic weapon that must be bathed in blood every time it's drawn. Ix is the fastest member and a expert swordsman and exorcist with sharp sense and the uncommon ability to make his own presence dissapear completely unless by vision. Sasha Campbell(Bishop) Rei Tsukihime(Bishop) Gertude(Rook) Allies & affiliations Yoko Cameron Campbell Berolina Vassago and Peerage Shella Dantalion's Peerage The most powerful young devil, Shella is currently engaged to Hajime, and because of that, both peerage formed a bond of companionship. The couple does care for each other. Trivia * The members's appearances and images are based on several characters from different media. Hajime(Naofumi Iwatani) and Rhea (Filo) are based on The Rising of the Shield Hero series; Amaru(God of Love) is on the In Another world with my smartphone series; Ix (Sonosuke Izayoi) is based on the Danganronpa series; Getrude(Chisato Hasegawa) is on the Testament of the Sister New Devil series; Sasha (Yuuna) is based on the Yuuna and the haunted hot springs series; and Rei(Aureole Omega?) is based on the Overlord series. * Just like the actual Sins and Neo-Satans, every Evil Piece of the peerage embodies one of the Seven Deadly/Cardinal Sins: ** Amaru is Envy; ** Hajime is Wrath; ** Rhea is Sloth; ** Getrude is Lust; ** Sasha is Envy; ** Rei is Gluttony; ** Ix is Greed. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Peerages (Aegis) Category:Groups (Aegis)